


Button House Revisited

by Shirleen



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleen/pseuds/Shirleen
Summary: 他故地重游，而后身死于此。
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Button House Revisited

“……噢，不。”

“他不该被‘吸走’吗？我不觉得他有什么理由留下呀？”

“或许他会讲故事呢？想想看，新故事！”

“恕我直言，Kitty，除去自我吹嘘，这类人普遍别无所长，难道你不记得……”

“啊，啊啊……他起了！”

是醒了，谢谢，Lord Button从哪儿找来个弱智帮佣？

Captain从楼梯上坐起身，深夜时分的厅堂阴冷幽暗，他只能依稀分辨出几个人影站在自己面前。

“呃……是这样，过去驻扎在这里的时候我就经常负责夜间巡逻，旧习难改。”尽管内心正为当众失态焦虑不已，Captain仍迅速发挥了合理化种种行为的本领，“我惊扰了各位吗？抱歉，我摔了一跤，可能还晕过去了一会儿，但总之，现在没事了。”

他摸了摸后脑勺，出乎意料地，没有感到丝毫疼痛——踩空楼梯的那一刻他还以为自己的头会核桃似的被磕裂呢！看来多亏他体魄强健，避免了将大宅主人置于支付诊金的尴尬境地。 

眼前的这群人沉默地转动颈部，像是在面面相觑，半晌，一个神经质的尖细女声回答：“不，我们不这么认为。”

“可怜人。”另一个上了年纪的女人紧跟着叹息道。

“Robin，帮个忙，让他瞧瞧是怎么回事吧！”

“噢噢！嗯——”

身侧的壁灯突然一亮，随即开始闪烁，明明灭灭中，Captain莫名其妙地瞪着这些仿佛从某个剧团后门溜出来的家伙，而后顺着他们的目光低下头，看到了自己死去的躯壳。

“啊哈！我想起来了！你的确曾在这儿呆过！”

“……什么？”

Captain转向笑容满面的黑人女孩，心力交瘁。

这不怪他，短短一天，他被迫接受了“你如今是个鬼魂”，又见证了Button一家以及留宿的宾客被他的尸体吓得心惊胆战。警｜察是中午来的，装模作样地盘问了一圈，得出“意外事件”的结论，傍晚便叫车运走了尸体，Captain愤怒地追上去，却怎么都出不了庄园大门。当他最终放弃，返回屋里时，听见那个与他不对付的银行家离开前嘲笑他“熬过了战争，谁知死于酒后失足”，不禁气得两耳发烫——如果它们还会发烫的话。

让我静静。他连说这句话的力气都丧失了，可Kitty显然不在意他眼底的疲倦。

“我是说，就几年前，你在这儿呆过一阵子，对不对？整天对别人指手画脚的。”

她快乐的嚷嚷声吸引了其他鬼魂，两个将好奇写在脸上，两个假装不以为意，他们慢悠悠地走近，来回打量他，像是发现了什么有趣的集体活动。

“我……好吧，那是1940年，我们奉命驻扎于此四个月。”事关军人尊严，他站直了些，朗声道，“以及，注意你的用词，身为长官，我有义务教导手下遵守纪律。”

“可你对他就好得很——我不记得他的名字了，其实我也不记得你叫什么——哎，你们后来怎么样了？”

“谁？”Captain心里警铃大作。

“那个笑起来有酒窝的瘦高个，总和你走在一起……”Kitty的语气变得迟疑，想要打探他人私生活的热切神情收敛了，她抬起一只手紧按在胸口，“你已经把他忘了？真薄情！”

“天呐，是你啊！”

不等Captain组织好语言，Fanny先一步发出尖叫，她双眼圆睁，夸张地缩着脖子，几道赘肉堆叠在下巴边，仿佛面对着满桌严重腐败的食物，并且正考虑要以一颗手榴弹将其统统毁灭。

“我当时害怕极了，担心你们做出……做出什么不成体统的举动，我绝不允许这类丑事再在我的屋檐下重演，绝不！”

他当然知道她们指的是谁。

Havers，他温和稳重的副官Havers。

这个名字唤起了太多的回忆。1940年的仲春，整支连队都笼罩在误以为要奔赴法国的微妙紧张感中，直到火车在乡野间停下，才发觉此行不过是一次普通的换防。在这里，他遇到了Havers，与之分享了许多个日夜，一同研究那颗水下炸弹，他记得对方被帽子压出印痕的额发，沾了墨水的指节，以及含笑的棕眼睛。

也是在这里，Havers离开了他。

调往北非的申请宛如一道咒语，让他坦露心迹的想法燃起又熄灭。Havers志在前线，他怎么能妄图用这份前途未卜的感情绊住对方？

于是他埋掉那封信，像埋掉自己的心。

昨日，他故地重游，在晚宴上谈笑，感谢Button家族的慷慨邀请，耳朵里却充斥着旧日回声。夜深人静时，某种莫名的冲动驱使他溜出房间，沿着记忆漫步。唉，他本想去后院看看……

不，现在不是伤感的时候。

鬼魂们将他团团围住，同时开口，问东问西。Captain意识到自己曾毫无隐私可言地生活在他们的注视下，不由像灌了过量烈酒似的头脑发懵，用不听使唤的舌头努力辩解他与Havers只是战友。

“谁啊？嘿！这家伙谁？”

Robin挤到Fanny边上，粗哑地发问，后者立即搁置了对Captain“灵魂堕落”的控诉，嘟囔着躲开穴居人搭上肩膀的手。

“要知道他们穿得都一样。”Mary小声补充。

“他是……”Thomas看了看哭丧着脸、急于进入下一轮盘问的Kitty，当仁不让地决定展现语言天赋，帮助他俩缩小回忆范围，“啊！他是那个写信的人！有印象吗？我们在那周的‘生者观察分享会’上提过！”

“写信？你们还偷看我写信？天啊，开什么玩笑？你们不觉得可耻吗？”

这太过了。Robin和Mary恍然大悟的感叹声切锯着神经，Captain急需撕扯些什么以纾解愤怒，卷发诗人的领巾就是很好的选项，假如对方没有转身匆匆跑向休息室彼端的话。“站住！你去哪？！”他怒喝。

Thomas捧来一颗人头。

“很高兴再见到你，我是Humphrey。”头颅尽可能上移视线，语调轻缓地问候他的喉结，“请原谅，我一整周都被扔在桌上，而我愚蠢的身体只会隔着墙敲敲打打，我总得给自己找点事儿做吧？”

“你……”Captain瞪着那颗头，即使那是一颗表情祥和、胡须末梢浆出优雅弧度的头，也足以让他短暂失语了。

“先生，容我澄清，我们并非偷窥你的信件取乐，相反，我们为你感到惋惜！ ”Thomas抑扬顿挫地申明，“你该写得直白些，拐弯抹角的话留给平日交谈就够了，何况你最后根本没把信给他！”

Captain不可思议地镇定下来，情绪好比被抛向半空的果实，到达最高处后便只得回落。忽然间，他背负了数十年的秘密从肩头卸下，尽管是以被撞翻、被摔碎的悲惨形式。去他的，别装了。有个声音在心底低语，随即掌控了他的声带。

“那封信是个错误。”他听见自己说道，“我们在打仗，应当为更重要的使命忙碌，而且我也不想一厢情愿地让Havers……不愉快。”

他痛恨这卑微的念头，但他毕竟不是文学作品中的人物——总能无需言语就读懂对方的眼神，并像保存一张相片似的永远铭刻于心，不受时光捉弄，回想他与Havers多年前的点点滴滴、试图从中得某种实质性的结论，不亚于凭借炉膛里堆积的灰烬构建火焰的形态，或许那儿原本也没有什么火焰，一切皆是濒临冻死者的幻想……

“等等！”

“可是……”

“他爱你啊！”

鬼魂们的目光汇聚到Kitty身上，她揪着裙子，看上去快哭了。

“他是爱你的，你怎么连这都怀疑？你们分别的那一天，他在门外站了好久，像盼着你喊他，或是盼着自己鼓足勇气。我……我就在那扇门中央，”她比了个手势，“劝他进房间来，劝你出去把信给他，你们却只是怅然若失地站着，谁都没有迈出那一步……”

“他也来过我的阁楼，”他的脸色一定不太好，否则Thomas不会这样小心翼翼地盯着他，斟酌词句，“像排演话剧一样说了很多，希望你能理解他想去前线，希望战争早日结束，你便可以去他海边的故乡看看，希望你等他回来，别忘了他，正如他绝不会忘了你。”

“倘若这不能被称作爱，那什么是？”

诗人如此结尾。

“谢谢你们……告诉我这些。”

仿佛经过了半世纪之久，Captain轻声说道。他的视线越过鬼魂们关切的脸庞，环顾这间一度被军队征用的公共休息室，他曾站在差不多的位置上，背靠窗台，左手边是壁炉，监督手下把屋内陈设的昂贵家具搬去隔壁，尘埃被阳光染成金色，缓缓浮动，Havers走到他面前，微笑。

“我们后来再也没有相见。他死了，1942年，在托布鲁克。”他突兀地开口，像是终于想起来回答Kitty最初的问题，又赶在对方道歉前摆了摆手，迅速说下去，似乎只有这样才能驱赶喉咙深处干涩的疼痛，“我们从未再见，要不是你们告诉我这些，我永远都不会知道，所以，谢谢。”

有什么在沉默与歉意的喃喃中悄然发酵，攀附心脏，劝诱着人们唤出它的名字：如果。可如果是个危险的词，他早已学会了将其从字典上剔除。

“不过反正我现在也死了，你们说我能去北非找他吗？”

“呃……恐怕你只能呆在这栋宅子里。”

“还有院子。”

“是的，以及院子。”

“我猜也是。我不该那么说的，指望他的亡魂被困在某处异国他乡？”Captain摇摇头，默许了Robin拍打他的肩膀以示安慰，“他理应上天堂的。”


End file.
